Kit Fisto
Kit Fisto is a Nautolan Jedi Master from the Star Wars universe who fought the Droid Army of the CIS during the Clone Wars. During the Star Wars Weekends, Kit Fisto appears during the opening number of the Hyperspace Hoopla. It is a running gag that he is never on time. He was killed by Darth Sidious in a lightsaber fight. Background Personality Kit had a laid-back and accepting outlook on life, he took his duties to the Jedi Order with enthusiasm, often sporting a wide smile when events went his way. With that sense of humour came a well-developed sense of humility. Kit mostly desired to keep a low profile and was most devout to the peacekeeping, diplomatic ways of the jedi consulars, initially more interested in being appointed to the Council of Reconciliation rather than the High Council. Despite his radically easy-going nature, Kit was surprisingly conservative on the matter of galactic politics, Kit was a determined and resourceful Jedi and was dedicated to maintaining peace throughout the galaxy and defending the honor of the Jedi Code. Even though he considered himself well suited to the job of training Bant Eerin, Kit still harbored doubts about his competence as a teacher and a role model. Kit had a brief romantic relationship with Aayla Secura, but the latter was far more dedicated to the Jedi Order then he was and decided that the Jedi Order was more important than there relationship, though they would still have romantic feelings for each other. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Kit was extremely powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Kit was still one of the most powerful Force users of his time. **'Telekinesis:' Kit utilized Telekinesis either for offensive or defensive purposes. **'Force Orb:' Kit utilized Force Orb to create a ball of air underwater and directing it at his opponent(s) or create a bubble of air. **'Force Jump:' Kit utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force speed:' Kit utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Kit was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a very gifted duelist. He was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of his time. **'Form I:' Kit was a master of Form I. **'Jar'Kai:' Kit was extremely skilled in Jar'Kai. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Kit was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Pilot:' Kit was highly skilled in piloting most types of flying crafts. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Kit's valued weapon in his possession was a standard designed green lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Kit had built a green lightsaber sharing the same schematics as that of fellow jedi Eeth Koth, from an early age and used it throughout his Jedi career and the entirity of the Clone Wars. It would remain in his possession until his death, but it is unknown what happened to it after Kit's death. Film Appearances ''Attack of the Clones'' Kit Fisto was an already seasoned Jedi Master at the time of Obi-Wan's capture on Geonosis. A strike team led by master Mace Windu went to rescue him, Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmè Amidala. During the battle he come across the head of C-3PO in a malfunctioned battle droid, as he pinned him down, a defeated super battle droid then crushed the malfunctioned droid grinning at witnessing this before resuming the battle. At the end of the battle most surviving Jedi were surrounded by droids, but were saved by Master Yoda and his new army of clonetroopers. Kit left in a gunship with Master Windu, Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi. Following the death of jedi master Coleman Trebor at the hands of the bounty hunter clone template Jango Fett, Kit was appointed to the High Council in his place and made a high general in the Clone Wars. ''Revenge of the Sith'' During the Clone Wars the Jedi Council (which Fisto was now a distinguished part of) became suspicious of chancellor Palpatine. When Anakin told master Mace Windu that Palpatine was really the Sith Lord named Darth Sidious, Kit accompanied him, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar to arrest him. When they arrived, Kolar and Tiin were promptly murdered with ease leaving only him and Windu, though in quick succession, Fisto's defenses were brushed away, he was slashed in the vitals and also killed. All Jedi soon perished joining Windu and his team upon the activation of Order 66 in the galaxy-wide, jedi-led republic clone armies (with some exceptions such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Shaak Ti and Kanan Jarrus). Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Kit appeared in some episodes as a main character. Most notably is in the episode Lair of Grievous, where he meets his former padawan, Nahdar Vebb, and a squad of clonetroopers led by Commander Fil on Vassek. After Fil's squad are killed, he and Vebb attempt to escape but Vebb is killed by General Grievous. Fisto is able to hold off against Grievous until he escapes with his droid, R4-H5. Gallery KitFisto-SithSnapshot.jpg Kit-Fisto-star-wars-characters-24132483-204-300.jpg kitfisto.jpg kit_fisto.jpg Review_MaquetteKitFistoTCW_stillA.JPG KitFistoDeath-RotS.png KitGeonosis.jpg FistoDualSabers-LoG.png KitFisto-SWErelated.jpg Fisto's_Death.png kitfistofullbody.jpg AnimatedKitandPlo.jpg cw_KitFisto_actionfigure.jpg kit-fisto-10377.jpg kitfisto-tcw.jpg kitfistoactionfiguremodel.jpg Review_KitFistoGeonosian_stillA2.jpg Genosisbattle.jpg Duel on Coruscant.jpg Category:Star Wars characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Deceased characters Category:Jedi Category:Heroes Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Knights Category:Lovers Category:Generals